Puppy Eyes So Familiar
by tkelparis
Summary: Sequel to "Handy Tells Rose (and the Doctor) the Truth". Time to show baby Alexander to Donna's family.


**Title**: Puppy Eyes So Familiar

**Genre**: Doctor Who

**Rating**: K+

**Author**: tkel_paris

**Summary**: Sequel to "Handy Tells Rose (and the Doctor) the Truth". Time to show baby Alexander to Donna's family.

**Disclaimer**: That I had to write this is proof enough of who owns what. Or doesn't.

**Dedication**: Oh, I know SOMEONE practically begged me to write this. Yet I can't find the specific request. Although I think it's shared by dm12 and tardis_mole. So they get joint credit. :)

**Author's Note**: May Story a Day 2013. Felt like tackling this one. :) And except for Handy's name, this could also a sequel to a different story, "Mothers Protect Their Children." Just imagine the name changed to Benjamin. :D

Posted to wish cassikat a Merry Christmas. Sorry no Noble Girl was ready in time.

**Puppy Eyes So Familiar**

**Started May 4, 2013**

**Finished December 25, 2013**

"Will we see her again?"

"Oh, Sylvie, she'll turn up! With his Lordship in tow! I know it!"

"Hope she returns before it starts pouring. Those clouds are making me nervous."

"But we saw the sun again. Those Daleks are gone!"

A key turned in the lock.

Wilf raced to the door, whooping for joy. "Donna!"

The door opened before Wilf could reach it, and exactly who he expected stepped inside – her first, him following.

Wilf threw his arms around his granddaughter, and felt something in his way. It moved and started whimpering. He backed off.

"Sh, sh, sh!" Donna soothed, rocking her torso.

The sounds drew Sylvia out. She first saw her stunned father and then her eyes widened. "Is that...?"

In Donna's arms was a bundle in a blanket. It looked like a baby.

The Doctor wrapped an arm protectively around Donna's shoulders after he closed the door. "Mrs. Noble, Wilf, may we sit down? We have a long story to tell."

Donna's shocked family led them to the living room, where they saw the Doctor watch over her as she sat in the most comfortable chair, and he lightly sat on its arm. As she adjusted the bundle, the blanket fell away slightly to reveal a fluff of ginger curls on a tiny, sleepy face. The squinting expression suggested still feeling Wilf hugging Donna.

Before either could talk, the Doctor began to explain in a quiet voice what really happened and what Donna had really been doing since she left in March. How she'd saved all of Creation today, and the birth of the Duplicate. He of course added that they couldn't talk about any of it to anyone. He also reluctantly admitted to what he'd been about to do and then how his son had sacrificed his own life to protect his mother.

Wilf started. "That's why she's a little cooler than normal? Like you when I shook your hand?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's a species difference. And you seem immune to the perception filters."

Sylvia shook her head slowly, struggling to swallow everything. "But... where'd that baby come from?"

Donna looked back up. "It's the Duplicate. The Doctor and the TARDIS teamed together to revive him and make him regenerate. He became a baby, now looking like both of us. He'll never remember today, so now he's just our little boy. I named him Alexander, since he defended mankind."

Silence reigned for a long moment.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Mrs. Noble, I know you haven't liked me, but I've married your daughter and we have a son together. I'm hoping for her sake that you can accept us. I only wish you'd treat Donna like she is important."

Sylvia sat up straighter. "She's _always_ been important. She's my daughter."

"So start telling her that," he quietly snapped.

"Doctor," Donna whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

He went quiet.

Donna sighed and stood. "Mum, meet your grandson, Alexander Geoffrey Noble. He's waking right now." She placed him in her mother's arms, hoping that the cute factor would melt her mother's gruff manners.

Sylvia froze, staring at the little face. She noticed that his face looked exactly like the Doctor's, but his hair looked exactly like Donna's. Her face softened, and then her mouth slackened as his little eyes opened. His tired gaze fell on her, and his eyes widened slightly, and his lips seemed to start pouting slightly.

"Aw!" crooned Wilf. "He's got Donna's eyes, too!"

Donna gasped. "Oh! I didn't know! He didn't open his eyes before."

The Doctor smiled widely.

Sylvia's eyes watered. "Oh, Donna, you made that very face when you first opened your eyes."

Alexander blinked at his grandmother for a long moment, and then scrunched his face before he started crying.

"Oh, he's hungry. And what's this he's wearing? Does he even have a nappy?"

Donna smirked. "We wrapped some cloth around him. The Doctor doesn't have anything for babies inside his ship. Do we still have those baby things you saved after my cousin visited with her children?"

Sylvia stood. "Yes, I'll show you. Dad, start dinner. Doctor, you can help." She led Donna upstairs, but not before she stopped to give the Doctor a one-armed hug and kiss his cheek. "Welcome to the family. You'll need a name we can use to hide you."

The Doctor managed to shoot Donna a confused look, but she just smiled and kissed his lips before she hurried to see where everything was.

Although he decided he'd take Sylvia's practical instincts. Might mean he wouldn't be accused by Donna of creating another daft cover story.

Wilf laughed. "Aw, the puppy eyes strike again. If your boy has both yours and Donna's abilities, then he's gonna be a mischievous little devil. But thank you for making me a great-granddad. Now, tell me some of the things you didn't say just now. He'll be healthy, won't he? His human DNA isn't going to hurt him, will it?"

The Doctor had to smile. An enthusiastic grandfather-in-law, a mother-in-law who'd unbent against him enough to treat him as a son, a ginger son who was utterly dependent on him, and a ginger wife who utterly loved him. His life had drastically improved in the past five hours.

THE END


End file.
